everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaden Radcliffe/Relationships
Family Kaden's family consists of his two mothers Eloise Roux and Helena Radcliffe—as well as the members of Eloise's family, which consists of Kaden's aunt, uncle, and younger cousin, and Helena's current partner and girlfriend, Colette Bonheur. His mothers have been separated since he was a small child, and because of that, he lives with Eloise and her family in the same house in the center of the Village of Book End. As for Helena, Kaden visits her and her girlfriend and stays over her house on the designated days of Fridays and the weekends. Kaden is very close—or at least on speaking terms—with each known member of his family, and can be considered very family-oriented. In the midst of his perpetual loads of schoolwork and occupation at Ever After High, he writes letters of correspondence to his relatives to keep them updated on happenings in his life on campus. During breaks, he often returns home to spend time with his family. Mother – Eloise Roux TBA Mother – Helena Radcliffe TBA Maternal figure – Colette Bonheur TBA Aunt – Aimée Travers TBA Uncle – Maurice Travers TBA Cousin – Marguerite "Peggy" Travers Kaden grew up with with his younger cousin Marguerite—or "Peggy", as she is more commonly referred to—as the two lived in the same house. He's only older than Peggy by one year, but in the past he had a tendency to act as matuely as he could so he'd set a good example for her—much to Peggy's annoyance, but she was appreciative of it regardless, and appreciates it more now. As evident from the previous statements, Kaden is quite close with Peggy. Despite only being his cousin, Kaden has affectionately regarded Peggy as being "like a sister" to him on multiple accounts, and in return Peggy sees Kaden as a "big brother" she's never had (but still deserves). In all honesty, they could and have been mistaken as siblings before due to how they act around each other, as well as how closely they resemble each other too! Although he had the presence of his friend Everett and later the company of newer friends, Kaden felt a tinge of loneliness with Peggy's absence from his life at Ever After High. Both of them longed for each other's presence in their respective lives, especially on Peggy's end. Regardless of the distance (though technically eah isnt that far away from the village of book end), Kaden still managed to fill in the Peggy-shaped void in his life through an exchange of letters between him and Peggy. Out of all the members of Kaden's family, he'd receive the most wordy and lengthy letters from Peggy, as well as the most amount of letters. When he couldn't bring himself to talk about his personal problems with Everett or his other close intimates, Kaden would pick up a pen and write a letter addressed to Peggy, in which he'd often pour his heart out and vent to her. If he saw something that reminded him of Peggy, he'd write her a letter about whatever he saw. He'd always write letters to her, and she'd always write back. Besides Glaucio, Peggy has shown that she can definitely match wits with Kaden and often mirrored his lengthy writing with lengthy writing of her own. Even Kaden himself has acknowledged his cousin's brilliance and has said she is just like him in terms of brains. With how close Kaden is with Peggy, it's inevitable that they've run into obstacles in their relationship. Though they are cousins, they view each other like siblings, therefore they'd clash like siblings would. When they were younger, Kaden would often find himself annoyed with Peggy's childishness despite being older than her by one year. He was also irked by Peggy's tendency to bother him when he would be doing his schoolwork, mostly because she wanted attention from him. Also, Kaden's uptightness would've gotten on Peggy's nerves for a good portion of their shared childhood, as he often tattled on her when she did a minor offense (something small like not sharing her toys, etc). Even in the present, where they are older and presumably more mature, they'd sometimes get into small quarrels, which would usually lead to small periods of time where they'd refuse to write to each other (unless one of them would break the silence by writing a letter of apology). Regardless of their differences, Kaden will always find joy in having Peggy's company, as well as writing to her about his life on campus. For Peggy, she highly respects Kaden and his dedication to his obligations, and simply adores his presence and is elated every time she receives a letter from him. Friends Aleks Drosselmeier TBA Calina Kuznetsov TBA Cosmo Galante TBA Liliane Horn Though it's been some time since they've properly interacted, Kaden still corresponds occasionally with Lily. Usually he writes to Lily asking about her mother's current state of being, and other times he writes insisting he should help with caring for her mother, but often times he's met with a stern "no" and reassurance that she's able to handle it on her lonesome. It's unfortunate how much Kaden has drifted away from Lily in terms of their friendship, but due to past circumstances that were completely out of their control, it was only a matter of time before his relationship with her would decrease more and more. However, Kaden still cares deeply for Lily and wishes he could lessen the burden she's forced to endure. In the meantime, he we writes to her from time to time in an attempt to keep up their friendship—fortunately, he still gets responses from her. It's also important to establish that Kaden and Lily have known each other since they were younger, with the former being aged eleven and the latter aged fourteen. They met through Everett Horn, who was Kaden's best friend and Lily's younger brother. Since their meeting, Kaden has remained close with Lily for years and has looked up to her as she's three years his senior and displayed traits he's always greatly admired. Everett Horn TBA Feliks Nikolaev TBA Florent D'Aureville TBA Ilari Stepanov TBA Iolanta Feyanova Kaden is rather close with Iolanta and greatly enjoys her company during dance class-ics (which they have together). He's fascinated by her existence as a fairy hailing from the Land of Sweets and deeply respects her status as the heiress to her home kingdom's throne. The two of them are both witty and smart, so it's to be expected that they both enjoy conversing with each other about matters pertaining to intellect. He's also amused by Iolanta's utter disdain for dancing, which he himself doesn't expect from the next Sugar Plum Fairy, but nevertheless they both revel in their mutual dislike of dance and suffer through their dance class-ics together. Klaus Knochen TBA Mark Juniper TBA Percival Horn TBA Acquaintances Eduard Knochen TBA Fennican Renard TBA Kai Jr. Eternity TBA Roxane Charming TBA Pets Currently, Kaden has two known animal companions and/or pets. His mother Helena owns a dog named Buckeye, which Kaden considers as his own pet as well. His other animal companion/pet is a hedgehog named Holden, which was the animal he summoned as his companion during his Legacy Year. Dog – Buckeye TBA Hedgehog – Holden TBA Romance Ex-girlfriend – Cybelle Vedma Kaden had an interesting first encounter with Cybelle Vedma during a welcoming event for the non-royal students entering their first year at Ever After High. More details on that soon. While the two initially didn't get a long the first time they met, Kaden and Cybelle eventually mended their differences and became friends due to being in the same Science and Sorcery class. They began hanging out with each other, due to having mutual friends as well. Later, Cybelle would go to Kaden and confide in him about her problems often. Kaden soon developed a crush on Cybelle, which was then reciprocated by her. Everett Horn TBA Love interest – Glaucio Pedroso TBA Enemies Aiko K. Cupid TBA Faebian Auberon TBA Jacqueline Tempest TBA Scylla van Der Zee TBA Other Abraham Horn TBA Daphne Horn TBA Category:Subpages Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Subpages